


My Fashion Sense Is Tingling

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do the pockets on Koda's clothing look the way they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fashion Sense Is Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my head-canon as to why Koda's clothing looks the way it does. This fic takes place pre-series.
> 
> Somehow this fic ended up being more about Kendall than Koda. (I'll make it up to Koda by writing fic about him soon.)

It didn't take Kendall long to realize that Koda hated pockets. 

Well, some pockets. He was perfectly fine with pockets like the ones on the front on his jeans, but pockets like the ones on the back of jeans were another story. He seemed to revel in ripping them off. His pocket-destroying tendencies were not limited to his pants either. He ripped the pockets off his shirts too, and even off his museum tracksuit.

He also liked tearing the sleeves and lower pant legs off his clothing, but for some reason it was the pockets that bothered her the most -- probably because they left marks or tears in his clothing in awkward places, which meant that much of his clothing needed to be replaced.

Kendall had too much work to do to deal with Koda's rapidly dwindling clothing supply, so she handed the problem off to Chase. She half-watched as Chase gathered up a bag of Koda's torn clothing and dragged it and Koda out of the command centre. 

"You can't rip all the pockets off your clothing," Chase said to Koda.

"But. Why?"

"Because you can't go around with holes in the chest of your shirts," Chase explained. Then he paused as if in thought. "Well, you can if that's what makes you comfortable, but you probably shouldn't when you're in public."

"I don't like pockets," Koda told him.

"Okay," Chase said, agreeing easily. "What don't you like about them?"

Kendall tuned them out. She was relieved that Chase was taking care of the issue. She honestly didn't have the patience.

*

Koda and Chase returned hours later with all of Koda's clothing in dry-cleaning bags. Koda seemed in much better spirits than he had been earlier and Chase was grinning in a way that made Kendall wary. She raised an eyebrow at both of them when they deposited their collection of garment bags on the counter next to where she was working.

"We went to drycleaner!" Koda explained.

Kendall briefly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You went to the drycleaners?" she repeated incredulously. She had asked Chase to help Koda get new clothing -- clothing that wasn't full of holes -- not to get his holey clothing professionally laundered.

"Did you know that Koda hates pockets because of the way they look?" Chase asked her, and she blinked at him in surprise. She had had no idea.

Koda nodded. "Edges too smooth," he said.

Chase grinned even wider. "And did you know that the drycleaner around the corner is also a tailor who was willing to sew the pockets back onto Koda's clothing in a way that Koda approved of _and _in a way that covered the holes?"__

__Koda pulled what Kendall recognized as his museum tracksuit out of a garment bag. The chest pockets had been sewed back on, but in such a way that the rough edges of the fabric -- edges that would normally be hidden -- were visible. Koda smiled. "I like these pockets. Much better."_ _

__"I'm glad, Koda," she told him honestly and felt something constrict in her chest. For all her knowledge and expertise, she would never have expected this outcome. If she had handled this assignment herself, she would have simply bought Koda new clothing. She wouldn't have even thought to ask Koda for his preferences or thought to visit a tailor. For Koda's sake, she was grateful she had assigned this particular task to Chase._ _

__"Good work," she said to Chase, and he shrugged like what he had done was no big deal. Perhaps, she reflected, to him it wasn't._ _

__"We had a good time," he replied._ _

__Kendall often thought about how much she had to teach the rangers, but as she watched Chase help Koda put his clothing away, she thought about how much she had to learn from them._ _


End file.
